This invention relates in general to a beverage mug and, more particularly, to a beverage mug having a unique closure as well as the closure itself.
Beverages seem to be available everywhere and likewise consumed just about everywhere--from offices, to automobiles, to construction sites, to the living and family rooms of homes. But the traditional mugs and paper or plastic drinking cups from which beverages are traditionally consumed do not have much stability nor the capacity to resist splashing. For example, the typical coffee mug is generally cylindrical and has a wide mouth. If tipped on a desk or table top, its contents can cause considerable damage--and owing to the narrow base, this possibility always exists. Then there is the traditional tapered cup, which is usually formed from coated paper, but many from molded plastic as well. While the tapered walls of this cup enables it to be nested, with like cups for easy storage, the taper reduces the size of the base and thus render the cup less stable than coffee mugs. They topple quite easily, particularly under the motion of an automobile.
The mouth of the traditional coffee mug usually represents the widest part of the mug. As a consequence, the mug is not easily carried from one place to another when filled, particularly to near capacity. The simple movement of walking or the motion produced by a moving automobile are often enough to cause the contents to splash out of the mouth of the mug. The same holds true for paper or plastic drinking cups. To be sure, snap over caps exist for paper cups, and these caps will retain the contents to a measure, but the caps do not fit tightly and leakage occurs. Moreover, some caps contain small apertures to accommodate straws or to facilitate sipping, but these apertures allow the contents to splash out of the vessel.
The present invention resides in a mug including a drinking vessel having a narrow mouth and a closure which normally fits over the mouth. The closure includes a liner and a lid which are normally united, yet may be easily separated. When the closure is installed over the mouth of the vessel, the liner extends across the mouth below its rim to prevent beverages from splashing out of the mouth. But the liner in this region has an aperture to accommodate sipping. The lid fits over the liner and mouth, covering both. The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combinations of parts hereinafter described and claimed.